28) Into You (Vermillion)
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 28: Gugusan vermillion dalam aliran darahku, suratan takdir yang memberitahu. Untuk jatuh padamu, hidup dan matiku. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 28**

• **Into You (Vermillion) •**

[ oneshot ; b x b ; bahasa ; BTS ; yoonmin ; romance & hurt/comfort ; soulmate!AU ; T ]

 _Gugusan vermillion dalam aliran darahku, suratan takdir yang memberitahu._

 _Untuk jatuh padamu,_

 _hidup dan matiku._

BGM: Chancellor - MURDA (feat. Dok2)

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 _dedicated to_ YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway.

#FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# Monday, 8 February 2010** **•** **15.34 p.m.**

"Jim."

 _Apalagi kali ini._

"Jim, dengarkan aku dulu."

 _Terserah, kau mati bunuh diri juga aku tak akan peduli._

" _Jim_ —"

"Apa-apaan sih?" Jimin yang sudah mencapai batas kesabaran akhirnya berniat menyudahi, "lupa ya kau itu sudah milik orang lain? Mana kaca Barbie-mu?"

Laki-laki ini. Dulu sudah berapa kali mengingkari janji yang tak terhitung oleh barisan jari demi menghabiskan waktu dengan si cantik dari sekolah menengah atas berjarak dari arah utara sekitar empat ribu kaki. Si cantik yang tentu saja bukan yang pertama kali menghampiri kehidupan asmara mereka berdua tanpa permisi. Sekarang merepetisi sandiwara yang tak beranjak dari kelas teri; mengejar sosoknya seolah ini terakhir kalinya atau dia bisa mati, memperlihatkan kesungguhan yang dangkal introspeksi.

Kim Taehyung, laki-laki dengan identitas tak ubahnya tipikal tukang seleweng pemancing emosi; tak memiliki sesuatu yang mumpuni lagi selain ketampanan, harta orang tua dan kemampuan retorika yang tinggi pada mereka yang mencuri hati.

"Jim..." suara berat itu kali ini dilantunkan dengan lirih, berharap padanya untuk sudi menenangkan diri, "sudah kubilang aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Kookie."

Ah, kasihan sekali Taehyung ini. Taehyung dengan lingkar otaknya yang mini. Sampai tidak lagi sanggup memahami jika frasa 'tak ada apa-apa' itu sudah terlampau basi. Dia kira Jimin tak menangkap panggilan sayang untuk kekasih gelapnya yang tadi?

"Terserah. Mau jelaskan apa juga percuma. Kau itu bukan urusanku lagi." "Lagipula malu sok drama di depan orang banyak. Tanganku juga sakit."

Lantas Taehyung tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti. Melepaskan genggaman eratnya di pergelangan tangan Jimin, dengan hela nafas dan tindak-tanduk kecil yang tak terlihat berani. Bukan karena beragam sorot mata dan bisik-bisik yang tengah melingkupi. Melainkan jika dia berniat angkat bicara lebih lanjut, mungkin akan benar-benar membuat dia mati. Sebab selain tatapannya kini sudah menyayat nurani, ucapan Jimin setelah ini cukup memberikan pukulan telak pada harga diri.

"Jujur, aku sudah bosan dipermainkan." "Tak ada gunanya kita berhubungan jika aku harus bertahan dengan keegoisanmu."

"Jadi, aku harap kau mengerti."

Setelah fokus pandangan terlepas dari mimik Jimin yang tak lagi manis untuknya, Taehyung hanya mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, mengangguk-angguk mawas diri. Kontradiksi dengan susulan napas panjangnya; cerminan ungkapan nurani yang jika boleh jujur tengah dikerumuni sekelibatan emosi.

Memang, kebenaran dari apa yang barusan dikatakan tadi memang tak bisa dipungkiri. Taehyung sudah selayaknya mengakui. Toh pemandangan dia yang mencium bibir Jungkook di pojok kafe kemarin sudah tertangkap mata kepala Jimin tanpa sekat apa pun menghalangi. Dalih macam apa lagi yang bisa berfungsi kalau sudah begini?

Jimin tak berniat untuk membiarkan kediaman yang menyelimuti menjadi kesempatan laki-laki ini untuk membela diri. Setelah dia merasa yakin bahwa Taehyung telah mengikhlaskannya untuk berbuat sesuka hati, dia tinggalkan sosoknya begitu saja untuk melanjutkan senandika dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Yah, memang hal seperti ini semestinya sudah lama dia akhiri. Dipikir-pikir sakit jiwa kalau Jimin sampai saat ini tidak pegal hati. Dia tahu bahwa dari awal Taehyung bukan seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan kekasih, selain hal seperti ini. Sebab saat Taehyung berniat merajut hubungan asmara dengannya, laki-laki itu dalam kondisi tengah memanfaatkan situasi. Saat Jimin, primadona sekolah yang baru seminggu sembuh dari patah hati, dan Taehyung si anak pindahan _cupu_ berusaha membangun reputasi.

Namun paham dalam kacamata positifnya berkata, jika pada hakikatnya Taehyung datang karena membutuhkan simpati. Lagipula, Jimin tak menilai kasih sayangnya begitu muluk untuk dibagi. Dia hanya perlu berhati-hati mengondisikan sentimen saat keaslian Taehyung yang menolak mempertahankan eksistensinya utuh pada Jimin seorang, dan mencoba menghargai kebersamaan mereka lebih lama lagi. Walau sampai akhir, memang tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti.

Jadi, Jimin harap Taehyung _mengerti_. Demi kebaikan masing-masing, lebih baik sudahi asmara picisan remaja sampai di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# Friday, 7 February 2020** **•** **23.50 p.m.**

Dingin masih setia bergelung di saat-saat terakhir waktu menyapa hari esok. Di saat bersamaan, seorang wanita tengah menyibukkan tangan merapikan rambut yang tak seberapa berantakan di atas tempat tidur. Wajah cantiknya masih diselubungi sebaran halus semburat merah jambu. Buah kegiatan komunikasi sesama kulit yang sarat intimasi, dengan sosok di samping bahu kanannya. Pria dengan pandangan masih berbanding lurus dengan gelap bentang langit yang terpantul bening oleh jendela kaca berukuran satu sisi dinding ruangan, menumpu satu tangan di atas kaki yang tertekuk membentuk sudut lancip ke arah langit-langit.

Keheningan menjalankan darma serupa dengan lembut flanel polos yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang masih enggan menyentuh busana. Tak ada lagi tuturan verbal yang tertukar, hingga pada fragmen barisan jemari lentik si wanita membelai lembut pundak si pria memecahkan suasana.

"Hari ini bermalam saja disini."

Si pria menoleh sesaat, namun kemudian menundukkan pandangan, belum berniat memberi respon atas ajakannya barusan. Wanita itu tersenyum saja, telah mengetahui artinya seperti pada hari-hari yang telah dilalui bersamanya. Penolakan itu masih tak hendak untuk berubah.

Masih terngiang jelas di benaknya saat pertemuan di kali pertama, pria ini membalas ungkapan jujur perasaannya dengan lembaran won dalam secarik amplop tebal sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Kekaguman akan sentuhannya yang penuh kehormatan semesta kandas oleh antipati yang melimpah. Walau ternyata pada akhirnya, sendu yang mengitari sorot teduh matanya kini terasa seperti problemanya pula. Problema yang sejujurnya dia sudah mengerti, tak akan terjawab oleh mulut yang terpasung gengsi jika dipancing hanya dengan kata 'ada apa'.

Sebab dia memahami, dirinya bukanlah orang yang dicari sebagai jalan keluar.

Terbukti sampai beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh maskulin itu beranjak dari posisi nyaman, bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya yang berpelukan di lantai dan mengambil tasnya di atas sofa. Gelayut mesra di tangannya oleh si wanita yang berharap menjadi siasat akurat untuk mempertahankan dirinya walau barang sebentar saja, untuk kesekian kali tak terindahkan. Hanya sekelumit kelegaan yang tersisa, mendapati lengkungan senyum di bibir si pria sebelum dia mencapai gagang pintu, sebagai caranya meminta maaf.

Maaf yang setelah ini dia ketahui, adalah yang terakhir kali dia haturkan untuknya.

.

.

.

Memang, menjadikan pria itu lebih dari sekadar _friends with benefits_ seperti menyatukan bumi dan langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# Sunday, 2 February 2020** **•** **02.45** **a.m.**

"Bagaimana? Datang?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat dari Taemin yang tengah meracik minuman ketika dihampiri oleh pelukan Jimin dari belakang, yang baru saja mengganti pakaian. Selesai hela napas berat di bahunya, Jimin lalu memberinya gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban. Lolos satu kekehan dari Taemin saat menolehkan kepala, melihat raut cemberut Jimin yang menggemaskan.

"Baru juga dua hari," timpalnya menjawil jahil dagu yang lebih muda, sikap yang menyebalkan. Bola mata Jimin berotasi malas, memutuskan kembali ke ruang ganti untuk menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa sementara waktu, menyandarkan sekujur entitasnya yang kelelahan.

Sungguh, lelah tak hanya tega merasuk ke seluruh badan. Selalu, di saat ekspektasi Jimin sudah menembus awan kumulonimbus, kenyataan melemparnya ke dasar tanah dengan tidak toleran. Seperti yang dikatakan sahabatnya barusan, sosok yang dia nantikan tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung kemari dalam dua hari yang sudah berjalan. Dua hari di mana terdapat Jimin yang dirundung lamanya penantian. Seakan sudah dua dekade Jimin menyimpan rindu sebagai tabungan.

Rindu yang sungguh mampu tertuntaskan walau hanya bertemu dengannya sebatas indera penglihatan, seperti yang selama ini dipersembahkan. Dari jarak yang terpaut lima puluh kilan. Dunia dia dan dirinya, kediaman di tengah keramaian.

Hanya satu semoga yang dia panjatkan. Agar kenyataan segera menjemput dirinya dari angan-angan yang tak berkesudahan. Berhenti membuatnya seperti makhluk kurang perhatian.

 _Oh Tuhan, mohon dengarkan._

.

.

.

Menyerah pada keadaan, Jimin mengalihkan perhatian ke _smartphone_ -nya _,_ mengecek notifikasi dan keadaan parasnya di layar yang diterangkan. Setelah beranjak meraih segelas air putih untuk diteguk, dia ambil tas selempangnya di atas meja, dan merogoh masker untuk dikenakan. Tak lupa kembali menghampiri Taemin yang masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, mengucap pamit lewat pundak yang ditepuk pelan, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar staf untuk menyambut lengangnya parkiran.

Tepat beberapa detik setelah jejak Jimin lenyap dari penglihatan, di tengah hiruk-pikuk yang masih setia memenuhi ruangan, Taemin dengan secangkir _one shot_ di tangan untuk diserahkan pada pelanggan melempar tatapan ke depan.

Lalu terdiam untuk sesaat menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan.

Seorang laki-laki dengan langkah mantap mengarah ke tempatnya, meminta segelas Dry Martini sebagai pesanan. Laki-laki dengan setelan kasual, membungkus perawakannya yang rupawan.

Menghampirinya dengan iringan senyum ramah di satu kalimat sapaan.

"Lama tak bersua, Taemin-hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#** **Sunday** **, 5 January 2020** **•** **01.00 a.m.**

Vermillion. Sosok megah yang terlelap saat berkuasanya raja siang, terbangun menyemarakkan lakon kehidupan kala terang bulan menggantung di hamparan gelap langit, hingga menunggu fajar. Berdetak dengan genangan warna merah, menyinari setiap sudut ruangan yang berhiaskan _chandelier_ , furnitur, dan perabot artistik kelas atas, serta satu layar lebar terpampang gagah di depan mata, yang juga memiliki kembarannya di tepian luas kolam renang di sebelah belakang. Demikian anatominya dihibahkan untuk menaungi kesenangan yang tak cuma-cuma bagi para khalayak berusia di atas usia remaja, terdiri dari penenteng aksesoris dan mobil mahal, kaum berdasi, serta tak jarang artis dan bintang film terkenal. Hembusan napasnya berwujud sekelompok _bartender_ dan pramuria profesional, serta jejeran bintang utama sebagai urat nadi; _performer_ yang bergantian berperan sebagai sosok yang membuang jauh privasi.

Baby-J. Satu di antara bintang utama, ialah yang termuda dan tengah menjadi _diva_. Gemulai seni tubuhnya mengitari sebuah tiang panjang nan dingin dalam balutan _vest_ dan bawahan lateks panjang. Nanar matanya menatap dunia, lembut senyum di wajah cantiknya menyapa. Tergapai oleh benak sebagai keindahan yang memesona.

Keindahan yang seketika berubah menjadi fantasi yang telah ditiupkan nyawa kala turun derajatnya menginjak panggung, menyisakan makhluk yang bersatu dengan determinasi, atas liuk sugestif di bawah gemerlap keliaran warna warni cahaya, bersama irama musik pemacu gairah.

Benar. Dia mungkin berkuasa, di atas antusiasme yang menyalak pada puluhan, ratusan pasang bola mata. Tak salah untuk menyebutnya sang ideal bagi haus para kaum pencinta. Sayang, tak berlaku hal yang sama bagi pemilik sepasang sorot tajam yang entah bagaimana dia mampu menerjemahkannya dalam larik kata, selain 'misteri yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam tanda tanya besar' di satu kali kesempatan jumpa. Tentang mengapa di saat lumrah caranya menatap, paradoks berkata berjuta makna di dalamnya. Mengapa ketika dia mengerti jika tak ada maksud untuk menghakimi, namun runtuh kepercayaan dirinya dengan saksama. Mengalahkan keberanian yang tersisa, tanpa aba-aba.

Juga mengapa di saat yang sama, laten karisma yang terpancar menghampiri ketertarikan di dasar sudut hatinya.

Tatapan yang sama pun seakan tak terlawan baginya saat menancapkan kuasa, menjadi tolok idealnya untuk bertindak, mempersembahkan dirinya lebih lagi, menghibahkan seluruh energi untuk memainkan seni peran ini sampai detik terakhir.

Sambil nurani berkata untuk mendatanginya setelah pertunjukan berakhir, demi secercah jawaban untuk diraih.

.

.

.

Sayang. Setelah Jimin merapikan diri berniat menegur sapa, hanya gelas kaca dengan teguk terakhir anggur merah beserta tumpukan uang yang tersisa di atas meja itu.

Begitu, dan begitu seterusnya. Pertemuan tanpa komunikasi literal, pada meja yang terletak di baris ketiga dari depan, menghadap horizontal ke arah panggung. Seorang pria yang selalu berhasil untuk menempatkan presensi disana setiap waktu tampil sang bintang tiba. Dari sana, bermula akar penasaran yang melahirkan motivasi. Motivasi yang lambat laun tumbuh menjadi bunga di ladang khayal.

Juga seiring meningkatnya frekuensi pertemuan antara dia dan sang pria, tertangkap oleh nalar Jimin satu imaji penting yang makin hari memperjelas wujudnya. Mata itu seperti mengingatkannya, memaksa keping kenangan terpecah keluar dari dilatasi memori. Kenangan tentang sebuah senyum tulus di masa lalu, sepulang sekolah. Seakan samar membisikkan sejumput ujaran nostalgia.

' _Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#** **Saturday** **, 8 February 2020** **•** **00.31** **a.m.**

"Selamat datang."

Taemin memasang senyum ramah pada sosok yang akhirnya kembali menapakkan kaki di sini, walaupun baru kali ini terlihat jelas rupanya tanpa sekat. Tepat. Pria yang dengan baik dia ketahui adalah penantian 'si pendek' kesayangannya sampai menggenggam keputusasaan erat-erat. Terlihat necis dengan kulit putih pucat, surai hitam yang nampak terawat, dan luaran berwarna pasir berupa _long-coat_.

Tak lupa, paras elok yang tanpa cacat.

"Pinot Noir," ujarnya dengan suara berat. Taemin mengangguk, kembali memamerkan senyum pada barisan botol anggur saat menoleh ke belakang, menuang pesanan sesuai mandat.

"Silakan."

Nyala merah itu kemudian bertemu melegakan kerongkongan yang lumayan sekarat. Ucapan terima kasih setelahnya diberikan si pria dengan lamat. Taemin menjawab dengan anggukan hormat.

"Maaf, kamu datang di saat yang kurang tepat," bisiknya dengan nada sedikit tercekat. Laki-laki itu kemudian menatapnya lekat.

"Jimin merindukan kedatanganmu," terangnya, diiringi ekspresi dan tawa bersahabat, "seminggu ini kerjanya murung saja di balik panggung."

Mimik si pria necis berubah hangat. Mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud membuat fakta tersebut terdengar semanis cokelat.

"Sayang sekali," "keperluanku saat ini hanya berkaitan denganmu."

Taemin sedikit mengedikkan kepala dengan satu alis terangkat, sekilas menganggap pernyataan barusan merupakan sebuah godaan kilat. Ya, jika saja keliru tidak menampakkan diri pada paras yang memaparkan arti berbeda dengan akal yang menyuarakan pendapat.

Menit-menit berikutnya lalu terikat dalam jalinan hening yang menutup rapat.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku harus bergegas."

Meletakkan gelas kosongnya, si pria lalu berdiri dari kursi tanpa hendak memberi penjelasan yang masih tersendat.

Sebetulnya ada keinginan Taemin mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya, namun jika sosok itu berkata demikian, dia jadi tak ingin menghambat.

Yah, apa boleh buat.

Bersamaan dengan dirogohnya dompet, tiba-tiba lurus jarak pandangnya menangkap milik Taemin untuk satu pertanyaan terhelat.

"Tadi... siapa namanya?"

"Ya?"

Entah bagaimana caranya, laki-laki itu dapat membuat Taemin mengerti maksud yang merujuk ke arah seseorang yang tadi disebut 'merindukannya' dalam gerak-gerik isyarat.

" _Ah_ ," seru Taemin yang langsung bersemangat, " _Jimin?_ "

" _Ah_ ," balasnya dengan anggukan senang karena kembali teringat, " _Jimin_."

Berikutnya, paras cantik Taemin mencitrakan mimik senang yang padat. Diarahkan fokus pandangannya pada milik laki-laki itu di jarak dekat. Menghadiahkan sekelumit trivia untuknya, yang dia yakini sangat bermanfaat.

"Ya." "Park Jimin, a.k.a Baby-J. Laki-laki, usia 25 tahun. Sehari-harinya mahasiswa pascasarjana Sogang tahun kedua, _first-line performer_ Vermillion setiap Jumat dan Minggu. Terlihat seperti dualisme antara bidadari kayangan dan perwujudan mimpi basah, namun sesungguhnya hanyalah bocah narsis yang hobi _selfie_ dan tak sanggup menenggak apapun jenis arak."

Di wajah pria itu, satu senyum tipis tersurat. Sebagai tanda terima kasih yang tersirat.

Sebelum akhirnya sosoknya melangkah pergi, dan tak lagi terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin tengah melalui kondisi ketidakmengertian yang sarat. Oleh dua baris pesan yang tertera di atas secarik potongan memo yang terselip di balik lembaran won yang masih kesat.

 **Tomorrow** **. 04.27 a.m.**

 _ **He will be needing your help.**_

 _Wait..._

 _...what?_

.

.

.

Iseng untuk kembali coba memahami, dibaliknya keadaan kertas yang tadi diremat.

 _Oh_ , rupanya masih ada lagi satu kalimat.

 _ **Don't tell him anything about this.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# Friday, 8 February 2020** **•** **15.34 p.m.**

Serangkaian umpatan tengah bergumul, tertahan dalam rongga mulut Jimin untuk dimuntahkan. Darah memanas, oleh gejolak sentimen yang tengah memasak. Atas kedatangan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang paling tak diinginkannya untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat tinggalnya.

"Hei."

Bas suaranya yang dalam. Mata yang menatap angkuh pada sosok tuan rumah yang masih berdiri memegang gagang pintu. Khas seringai antagonis di wajah tampannya yang seperti makin bersemi oleh basuhan dosa.

Kim Taehyung, sang mantan tambatan hati. Dengan caranya yang tak pernah menyuarakan sifat kekeluargaan; tak tahu malu menampakkan diri tanpa diminta.

Susah payah Jimin mengatur jengkel yang menggantung di ujung tanduk, mendorongnya kembali dengan helaan napas mafhum dan segaris senyum manis, untuk setidaknya bersikap sopan pada tamu yang lama tak datang.

"Hei."

.

.

.

.

.

"Walau lama tak melihatmu, aku tak merasa pangling," ujar Taehyung membuka wacana setelah dibawakan es jeruk, "masih tak ubahnya Jimin yang kukenal."

"Cantik, ramah, namun pemalu."

"Walau begitu, tak pandai menyembunyikan emosi."

Masih belum tertarik Jimin menanggapi. Taehyung rupanya masih bisa membaca sikapnya, mungkin lewat tawa pelannya tadi yang tertangkap jelas sebagai formalitas.

"Ayolah, kamu masih mau dingin begitu setelah bertahun-tahun aku tak mengusik kehidupan pribadimu?"

Jimin menunduk, berusaha agar dengus pelannya tak terdengar kentara. ' _Bertahun-tahun_ ', katanya. Setelah berpuluh-puluh buket mawar merah tak bernama di setiap hari jadi mereka, dan kado gelap dengan wangi tubuh yang Jimin tahu betul merujuk padanya di setiap hari ulang tahunnya?

Bahkan selera humornya pun masih seperti dulu. Rendahan.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyapamu langsung ke balik panggung Vermillion," Taehyung menyilang kaki, "sayang, kakakmu yang jelita tak memberi dukungan."

"Jadi hanya salam rindu yang sempat kutitipkan."

Ya, ya, Taemin sudah dari kemarin memberitahukan hal ini. Terimakasih untuknya yang paling pengertian.

"Yah, karena rasa hormatku masih belum berkurang pada senior pemilik _private executive night club_ bergengsi di negeri ini, kuterima keputusan kekasihnya dengan senang hati." "Walau sebenarnya urusan mudah soal memorak-porandakan bisnisnya di Jepang dalam sekejap mata."

"Haha. Barusan hanya bercanda."

Ya, ya. Candaan yang makin membuatnya malas menanggapi.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah," komentar Jimin setelah panjang celoteh Taehyung yang tak berguna.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." "Makin pongah, dan naif."

Ah, walau terdengar bodoh, entah mengapa Taehyung sangat tersanjung mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf atas basa-basi yang membuatmu kurang berkenan," ujar Taehyung akhirnya menyadari, "kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini."

Sebuah undangan dengan nuansa keemasan yang kental, berpindah tempat dari tangannya ke tangan Jimin.

_●•●_

 _Taehyung Kim_

 **to**

 _Joohyun Bae_

 **Sunday, 09 February 2020**

 **Yeouido Full Gospel Church**

 **10.00 p.m.** — **12.00 p.m.**

_●•●_

"Oh," Jimin lalu menyerahkan tangan kanannya untuk dijabat setelah mengerjapkan mata, "selamat."

Taehyung tertawa pendek menyambutnya. _'Selamat'_ -mu membuatku sangsi," timpalnya, "antara ditujukan untuk pernikahanku dengan Irene, atau peringatan sepuluh tahun kebebasanmu dariku."

Baik, Jimin sudah mulai jengah dengan ini. Dari tadi kata-katanya seperti tak berniat untuk melahirkan hiburan.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

Tertawa saja dia. Malah makin terlihat bangga.

" _Sorry_ , melihatmu gemas adalah hiburan bagiku."

...ya terserah sajalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, senda gurau di antaranya masih membahana. Awan ceria beriak di udara, memayungi Taehyung dan Jimin yang terpatri dalam jalinan kasih. Berdua melewati waktu, seakan asing untuk membagi dunia dengan yang lain.

Kini senda gurau itu hanya meninggalkan canggung, yang pasrah terhanyut oleh sunyi yang merangkak klandestin.

Terselip sedikit waktu untuk urusan masing-masing. Jimin mengembalikan fokus pada undangan yang diberi, sedang Taehyung menundukkan kepala melihat ketukan kaki. Masih menggenggam erat intensi di dada untuk _kembali_ , sejak saat mereka memisahkan diri.

Wajah asli dari tujuannya dia menapakkan kaki datang kemari.

.

.

.

"Aku _benar-benar_ merindukanmu, Jim."

"Dirimu, dan kebersamaan kita."

.

.

.

Wajah Jimin bersemu. Semu merah. Merah yang jauh dari makna yang mengungkapkan sikap sedia.

 _Oh... tidak, Tuhan. Jangan lagi._

.

.

.

"Nama gadis itu terpajang bukan atas kehendakku, mestinya kamu tahu itu."

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk mengubahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung pasrah, memangku dagu di tangan kiri. Sudah lelah dia menghela napas. Sudah habis pengertiannya untuk isi kepala laki-laki ini.

" _Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti...?_ "

.

.

.

"Kamu yang tak pernah mengerti."

Relung bola mata Taehyung tengah dilingkupi oleh satu warna. Warna merah. Merah yang sungguh bermakna, yang tegas diungkapkannya dalam kata-kata.

" _Takdir bicara kamu untukku_."

.

.

.

Jimin sempat terpana di tempatnya. Selain merasa terpesona, juga didera oleh rasa takut yang menjalar.

Tetap, dia tak ingin pendiriannya goyah, karena untuk hal seperti ini, Jimin memercayai hatinya lebih dari apapun. Dirinya bukanlah milik Taehyung, begitupun Taehyung bukanlah yang tercipta untuk berada di sisinya hingga maut memisahkan.

Anggaplah ini keegoisannya yang bicara seperti biasa.

Sudahlah, Jimin tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, tapi..." Jimin beranjak dari kursi, meletakkan undangannya di atas wadah kecil. Lembut perkataannya setelahnya, "...sayang sekali, Taehyung."

" _Takdir bicara kau untuk enyah dari hadapanku selamanya._ "

Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu. Membukanya perlahan, kemudian memasang gestur untuk mempersilakan tamunya angkat kaki.

Seringai antagonis yang lemah terlukis lagi oleh bibir Taehyung. Mengangguk-angguk mawas diri saat langkahnya menjauhi sofa, lumrah sikapnya saat ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Terima kasih juga atas bunga dan kadonya selama ini," sambung Jimin saat tubuh tegap Taehyung mendominasi jangkauan pandangnya. Ditatapnya Jimin intens.

"Dan ingatlah," "selamatku tulus kualamatkan untuk kalian berdua."

Tawa Taehyung selanjutnya terdengar pendek. Getir.

"Baik kalau begitu," "semoga kamu bahagia."

Senyum manis yang kali ini final untuk Taehyung terlukis lagi oleh bibirnya.

Setelah laki-laki dengan wangi tubuh yang ingin dilupakannya itu benar enyah dari hadapannya, Jimin menutup pintu, menghempaskan sekujur entitasnya ke atas sofa.

Lelah merasuk lagi. Bertubi-tubi seperti tak mengenal kata ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#** **Saturday** **, 8 February 2020** **•** **10** **.20** **p.m.**

"Kamu dulu."

" _Hyung_ dulu."

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja?"

"Karena aku lebih muda darimu. Aku respek pada senior."

"Bisa ya begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

Benar, saat ini sedang terjadi sebuah situasi sengit bak tontonan rodeo. Duo Two-Min yang berebut giliran untuk saling berbagi info.

"Yah, punyaku tidak begitu penting, sejujurnya."

"Justru itu!" tukas Jimin yang akhirnya tak lagi bisa bersabar menghadapi sikap Taemin yang neko-neko, "lekaslah, katakan."

"Oke, oke. Duduklah yang tenang. Pasang telingamu baik-baik."

 _Bravo_. Resmilah penasaran Jimin mulai merangkak, secepat kilat naik tempo. Usai tarikan napas yang dalam, Taemin menatapnya lekat, mengungkapkan info 'tak-begitu-penting'-nya dalam bisikan yang menimbulkan animo.

" _Tengah malam tadi 'dia' datang._ "

.

.

.

Tak dinyana, Jimin didekap dengan lucu oleh ekspresi melongo.

"... _lalu_ _?_ "

 _Anu... sebelumnya maaf, tidak salah 'kan jika sedikit membocorkan pertemuan kita kemarin, Mr. Perfecto? Tenang saja, Lee Taemin ini masih bisa bersikap profesional untuk tak menjelaskan semuanya segamblang film porno._

" _Nothing fancy._ " "Dia datang, pesan minum. Diam. Aku ajak bicara, masih diam."

"Ujung-ujungnya, dia pulang begitu saja."

"Yah, tipikal laki-laki membosankan." "Aku heran mengapa dia begitu menarik perhatianmu."

Um, maaf lagi karena Taemin jadi terpaksa merakit fakta palsu tentangnya seperti lego.

" _Hyung_. Tolonglah. Jangan seperti tidak tahu."

"Hahaha iya, _ngerti_. Yang tadi main-main saja kok." "Tapi dia memang _good-looking_ sih."

Malah Jimin yang tersanjung mendengar pujian itu, bagai diberi kado.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Benar hanya itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu... dia... tidak tanya-tanya... atau setidaknya _ngomong_ sesuatu... begitu...?"

"Hahaha. Serius. Cuma itu kok. _Flat_." " _Hayo_ , tak usah GR ya kamu."

"...oke. Maaf."

.

.

.

 _Oho_. Tunggu dulu, masih terbersit niat Taemin untuk menggodanya lagi, karena masih ada satu fakta tersisa yang ditangkapnya semalam, yang mungkin... akan mengaduk perasaannya macam _nano-nano_.

"Tapi..." "jangan cemburu kalau kubilang aku mencium wangi parfum perempuan darinya."

"Eh?"

" _Yeah,_ " lanjut Taemin kembali berbisik seraya mengedipkan mata ala gigolo, " _pretty much post-sex scent_."

Dan semudah itu pula Jimin menelan bulat-bulat omongannya tanpa komando.

.

.

.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kamu beritahu?"

Jimin tak menggubris, telah sibuk bersiap-siap untuk penampilan solo. Dengan tampang ceria yang sekarang sudah benar-benar turun ke level zero.

.

.

.

"Kemarin Taehyung datang, terang-terangan melamar."

"Dan sekarang aku menyesal karena tidak menerimanya."

Gantian Taemin yang memasang ekspresi melongo. Lebih kepada situasi dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Jimin yang berjalan cepat sampai mendobrak pintu, seperti sudah kehabisan rasio.

Ah... Taemin jadi tidak enak hati, dan merasa bego. Jangankan menghibur, candanya malah menambah berat kegalauannya berkilo-kilo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# Sunday, 09 February 2020**

Jimin merasa jika dosanya ditimbang di akhirat nanti, mungkin kepada Taemin termasuk yang paling berat, oleh janji yang diingkari untuk kesekian kali dengan salah satu orang terdekatnya itu. Berikut ingkaran pertama, terwujud dengan absennya di pesta ulang tahun Taemin terkait ujian semester. Ingkaran kedua terlaksana pada omong kosong bahwa dia tak akan lagi menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki hidung belang, yang beruntungnya kembali menempatkan diri dalam sebuah komitmen selama dia resmi menjadi bagian dari Vermillion.

Juga ingkaran terakhir, pada ikrar berbunyi tak menerima permintaan manusia mana pun untuk melakukan silaturahmi antar kulit di atas ranjang, resmi tercapai hari ini.

Yah, tapi tak ada penyesalan di sini. Setidaknya oleh kecupan mesra di kening dan tulus pujian yang diberikan dalam hangat pelukan tubuh maskulin itu, meredakan rindu akan keberadaan sosok Adam yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Walau egonya nan pongah berkata masih terlalu ringan untuk melupakan sesak yang menghimpit dada, atas ingatan akan pernyataan Taemin tentang si bunga di ladang khayalnya. Tentang dia yang melaksanakan hal serupa ini. Bedanya, dia berada dalam pelukan seorang _perempuan_. Yang... entahlah, berlangsung kontemporer, atau selamanya.

Lagi, miris hatinya meringis, menyambut teman lama; pahit kekecewaan yang tak dikehendaki untuk datang.

Tapi tak mengapa. Sekarang Jimin sudah tak perlu usaha lebih untuk memaklumi. Hanya saja, dia tak mengerti, jika yang kali ini rasanya bisa sesakit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam analog yang terletak di atas nakas memberitahu bahwa waktu telah menginjak pukul 04.27 dini hari, yang juga menamatkan pertemuan singkat Jimin dengan pria itu. Walau sempat dia bercanda untuk minta lebih waktunya, Jimin serius menolaknya dengan halus. Lagipula, sejak awal tak ada semacam keterikatan yang tercipta, yang untungnya diterima laki-laki itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Setelah menghadiahkannya salam selamat tinggal, Jimin tenggelamkan risaunya dalam-dalam, di dalam saku jaketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Denting _lift_ berbunyi. Jimin menjadi satu-satunya yang menghuni untuk sekejap saja. Setelahnya terasa sesuatu bergetar dalam kantung celana. Dari nada dering yang terdengar, ialah Taemin si pelaku.

Baik, simpan dulu pertanyaannya akan Taemin yang tidak biasanya menghubungi jam segini.

"Ya, halo."

Percakapan yang berlangsung kemudian dipenuhi nada yang terdengar tak begitu bersemangat.

"Hm... dimana ya..." "Haha, habis main _one night stand_ sama duda ganteng pelanggan klab saja kok."

"Tsk, diamlah. Sudah terlalu lama aku bertahan dari godaan belaian laki-laki, haha. _Hyung_ pikir gampang?"

"Mm ya... ya, memang kamu suci. Cintamu murni hanya untuk Minho-hyung, iya."

"Apasih... ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu, sama sekali. Jangan sok tahu."

"Ah, terserahlah." "Sudahlah _hyung_ , lupakan. Aku lelah."

"Hm. Ini sudah pulang, mau jalan ke mobil." "Hahaha, tenang saja. Kenapa sih? Tumben _hyung_ jadi _curigaan_ begini."

Betul. Bukan tanpa maksud Taemin menghubunginya. Sangat pantas jika dia merasa curiga. Sebab tanpa diketahui oleh Jimin, sosok jubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup topeng menguntitnya dari belakang, bersiap untuk melaksanakan sesuatu yang tak akan terdengar menyenangkan.

Saat barisan jemarinya telah berhasil mencapai pintu mobil, sebelum dia sempat menerima suruhan Taemin yang meminta untuk segera bergegas pergi, kedua tangan besar sosok itu lebih dulu sekuat tenaga meraih wajahnya, menutup hidung dan rongga mulut, sampai akhirnya Jimin tak kuat lagi melawan, _smartphone_ terlepas dari genggaman, dan dia pun terjatuh pingsan.

Deru mobil selanjutnya menuju sebuah tempat yang asing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh," "sudah sadar rupanya."

Sambutan ramah Taemin yang pertama didapatkannya setelah membuka mata dengan susah payah.

"... _hyung_ ," Jimin mencoba meneliti keadaan sekitarnya dengan mata mengernyit keras, "kenapa kamu..."

"Beruntung aku minta anak buah Minho mengawasimu," balasnya mengambil posisi di atas kursi dekat tempat tidur, dengan segelas air putih untuk Jimin yang terbaring di atasnya.

Tak seperti cerah suasana di luar jendela, gurat keruh di wajah Taemin masih belum hilang. Begitupun rasa bersalah yang masih tertinggal.

"Maaf... kalau aku sedikit terlambat."

Tsk, sulit mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan kepala yang rasanya hendak terbelah dua. Nyawa Jimin sepertinya masih berceceran di mana-mana. Di hotel, mungkin. Atau _lift_. Atau mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman.

Tunggu... _mobil?_

Sembari dia biarkan Jimin yang terdiam demi memancing ingatannya keluar, sekali lagi dengan kedua mata kepalanya, Taemin telaah keadaan Jimin saat ini.

Balutan tuksedo putih nan mewah. Mawar merah yang tersemat di kerah kiri.

Serta satu sayatan di ruas jari manis kanan. Bekas tumpahnya tetes darah sebagai perlambang kasih yang abadi.

Sungguh.

"... _cinta memang gila_."

.

.

.

Jimin begitu bernafsu mencampakkan pakaiannya ke bawah lantai. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah sepenuhnya tersadar, tindakan saat dia gusar tanpa harus membuang umpatan kasar.

Kedua telapak tangannya membungkus rautnya dalam-dalam. Pundak terasa begitu berat akan banyak hal yang sampai mati mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dia mengerti. Benar-benar. Ternyata Tuhan masih berniat menguji. Susulan peristiwa penyebab lara yang telah terjadi sukses menumbangkan benteng kesabaran. Sesak di dada pun sudah hampir tak tertahankan.

Namun, entah mengapa sangat sulit bagi bulir air mata menemukan jalan keluar.

Ironi.

"Rasanya sampai tercelup ke dasar jahanam pun dewi fortuna tak akan pernah berpihak padaku, ya, _hyung_."

Gumaman Jimin barusan tak lagi ditemani hawa canda seperti biasa, justru sebaliknya; terdengar putus asa. Taemin yang tak tega hanya mampu mengelus punggungnya lembut. Situasi yang Jimin alami menurutnya tak akan cukup terobati oleh kata-kata bijak maupun senda gurau tak berarti darinya. Yah, semua tergantung dirinya sendiri dan kesediaan waktu saja untuk memberi selongsong harapan demi memperbaiki suasana hati. Yang dia betul pahami, bukan hal sulit bagi seorang Jimin.

Tetapi di atas segalanya, Taemin sangat berterimakasih pada sang 'pujaan hati' Jimin yang telah lebih dulu memberi petunjuk, hingga dia bisa kembali dengan selamat ke kediamannya ini tadi pagi. Walau riwayat pria itu masih menjadi misteri, namun dari lubuk hati terdalam, Taemin merestui jika dia menjadi sebenar-benarnya tamu yang datang, dengan pesanan satu cawan suci pengikat janji yang berisi anggur merah dan campuran darah dari ruas jari manis kanan milik dia dan Jimin, suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

Oh.

Tunggu.

Taemin jadi terpikir satu ide bagus.

.

.

.

Lalu senyum di wajah terkembang, penuh kepuasan.

Benar juga. Menjadi _wingman_ terselubung. Untuk saat ini, itulah hal paling tepat yang dia bisa lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#** **Friday,** **14 February, 2** **020**

Kesunyian amat membelenggu. Tak ada satupun yang datang bertamu. Musik tak mencetak jejak, lampu terpadam sendu. Matinya Vermillion sungguh membuatnya rancu. Bagaimana situasi seperti ini bisa dia dapatkan tanpa pengumuman yang datang lebih dulu?

Sungguh, Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu menahu. Bahkan Taemin sekalipun seperti berniat untuk membuatnya begitu. Kalau memang dia ternyata ikut serta untuk memberinya kejutan, itu lebih terdengar seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu. Ulang tahunnya masih lama menunggu. Begitupun nasib kelulusannya yang masih bergantung pada persetujuan dosen pembimbing yang sedang asik berlibur di Malibu.

Lagipula kemarin-kemarin dia sudah bilang 'kan, jika kehendaknya pada 'pujaan hati' harus setia menjadi khayalan semu?

Oh, _tidak_ , jangan bilang ini bentuk ucapan selamat atas dia yang kemarin (hampir) menjadi pengantin Taehyung sampai membuat _mood_ -nya seharian tertunduk lesu. Jika benar, maka sebaiknya sudahi saja main-main yang tak bermutu. Jangan harap Jimin merasa tersanjung, terlebih berterima kasih untuk itu.

Di tengah rentetan prasangka dan tanya yang melanda, sesuatu kemudian membuat fokusnya terganggu. Setitik cahaya di atas meja yang terletak di baris ketiga dari depan, menghadap horizontal ke arah panggung, yang makin jelas terlihat adalah sebuah kertas dengan sinar neon bertuliskan ' _Welcome. Please have a seat._ ' menarik perhatiannya tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Diletakkan tasnya yang berwarna ungu di sebelah kursinya, bersamaan dengan sekujur tubuh yang kini dibalut penasaran yang mulai menggebu.

Setelahnya, munculnya cahaya dari berbagai sudut ruangan bertindak seperti peringatan jika keadaan sekitar tak lagi dikuasai oleh bisu. Diikuti oleh ketuk langkah kaki yang sampai di belakang kepala, hingga perlahan sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin terasa menutup kedua matanya, membuat tubuhnya lambat laun seperti membeku.

Lantas kencang jantung berdegup, darah berdesir terpacu. Menguak takut, deg-degan, dan lainnya menjadi satu agregat rasa yang padu.

Sungguh. Jimin sungguh ingin berkata, ingin berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Bagaimana bisa aura yang tak dikenalnya, wangi tubuh yang tak dikenalnya, dan sentuhan yang tak dikenalnya ini mendorongnya untuk tersedu akan rasa familiar yang menyentak bagai _deja vu?_

Akhirnya bukan lagi sebuah tangan dingin, namun telah satin hitam yang mengambil alih untuk membutakan penglihatan sementara waktu. Jimin masih terperangkap dalam geming tak bermakna, meminta pertolongan entah pada siapa yang mampu. Untuk selanjutnya pun dia terima saja apa yang dikehendaki sosok ini pada dirinya yang sudah tergugu.

Lamat nada _slow jazz instrumental_ bertalu, menyambut selimut keromantisan yang membentang syahdu. Kini tangan dingin itu mengajaknya beranjak dari kursi, menggamit miliknya yang lugu.

Sebuah bisikan lembut sampai di telinganya, lekat akan nuansa rayu.

"Mari berdansa denganku."

Jimin menerima ajakannya tanpa ragu. Beruntung karena rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya terpendam oleh temaram lampu.

Suka cita seperti menyerang kalbu. Hatinya betul meyakini, bahwa dialah sosok yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu. Dalam mimpi dan nyata di malam sayu. Dalam rindu dan asa yang terhimpun tanpa radu. Datang padanya, bak siraman yang membuat si bunga di ladang khayal tumbuh menjadi nyata yang membuat haru.

.

.

.

Menit ke detik, detik ke milidetik, Jimin nikmati dengan syahdu. Sayap-sayap asmara melayang bebas di udara, tanpa siapapun, sekalipun benda mati yang berhak mengganggu.

Hingga usai gerakan dansa, usai alunan musik yang beradu, menyisakan diam yang mendulang di tengah dua insan yang saling terpaku.

Menit ke detik, detik ke milidetik, selanjutnya mengantarkannya kembali pada situasi kencang jantung berdegup, darah berdesir terpacu.

Jimin yang menyambut hangat ciuman di bibir merahnya yang semanis madu.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Helai panjang satin hitam telah turun menjadi aksesori lantai, setelah menyingkap satu panorama baru. Terang semburat merah yang lincah menari di kedua obsidian bening Jimin yang sendu. Indah yang menggelung, dan semakin indah saat bibirnya mengucap satu nama dengan sikap malu-malu.

" _Min Yoongi..._ "

Senyum bahagia melengkung paripurna di wajah laki-laki itu. Musnah sudah segala pilu. Tak sia-sia berserah diri pada waktu, menerima amukan setan atas kerelaannya menjadi budak sakit hati, juga beribu kali menelan pahit kecewa sampai tak lagi terasa bagai makanan mewah yang tabu. Atas dirinya yang setia untuk cukup memahami, akan kisah si cantik ini yang mempelajari arti kasih di pelukan laki-laki satu, laki-laki dua, hingga laki-laki lainnya yang sungguh disayangkan, selalu membuatnya berakhir dalam kepungan mudarat nan semu.

Sungguh, tak ada yang mampu dipanjatkannya pada Tuhan selain syukur yang tak jemu.

Dan ketika sapuan warna yang sama terpancar membara di kedua matanya, lebar tangan kanannya kembali menggamit mungil barisan jemari Jimin, disertai kecup lembut di atas punggung tangannya yang sehalus beludru.

"Ya," "Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang karena anggapan Taehyung benar keliru."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul mendengar nama itu. Sampai lupa dia akan keberadaan sosoknya yang sempat menjadi pengacau.

"Tentu," "tak perlu khawatir lagi, sayang."

Ya, tak perlu khawatir, ucapan selamat tinggal adalah satu-satunya yang pantas dipersembahkan untuk sosok dengan ego mencapai langit biru. Sebab si pesulap mentalis yang membaca masa depan seperti buku ini telah berbaik hati menebuskan dosanya. Pada pertemuannya dengan laki-laki itu kala fajar menyingsing lima hari lalu, dengan menghapus segenap memori tentang mantan kekasih yang terlanjur disakitinya di waktu dulu. Untuk hari esok, dan selama denting jarum kehidupan bersenandung merdu.

Karunia Tuhan sudah sepatutnya diperuntukkan pada mereka yang memanjatkan syukur tak jemu, dalam suka ataupun pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **# epilogue**

 **[ Monday, 8 February 2010** **•** **15.34 p.m. ]**

"Yoongi-yah."

 _Apalagi ini._

"Aku... sudah lama menyukaimu."

 _Yah... terserah, sah-sah saja jika itu memang yang kamu rasakan._

"Um... kalau jadi pacarku... _apakah_ —"

"Terimakasih, tapi maaf," Yoongi yang tanpa niat untuk menyakiti, terpaksa memotong ucapannya dengan jawaban jujur, "aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Perempuan ini. Kali ini resmi masuk dalam daftar makhluk yang sulit dimengerti oleh benaknya, yang memang didominasi oleh kaum tersebut. Yoongi kadang lelah memikirkan hal yang sama. Memang sampai batas mana dia mengenali dan memahaminya, sampai berani menawarkan diri pada tahap menjadi seorang kekasih?

Tak perlu sebuah nama, catat saja bahwa dia juga satu dari sekian manusia yang sudah menjadi nomor antrean kesekian untuk memaksakan kehendak tak berdasarnya.

"Be... begitukah," "kenapa...?"

Ah, kasihan sekali dia. Bertanya, seakan tak sanggup menerima bahwa kenyataan tak mampu memberi sesuai yang diinginkan. Berharap pada sesuatu yang tak pasti. Naif yang begitu dipelihara, membuat paras indah, rambut coklat terawat bak mayang terurai serta kulit putih susunya tak memberi nilai lebih di sepasang netra laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," "aku tak mengenalmu. Kita tak bisa menjalin hubungan seperti yang kau inginkan."

Tak sulit untuk memahami alasan semacam itu, hal yang Yoongi yakini pada dirinya yang kini mengulum senyum. Antara menahan tangis dan rasa malu, sepertinya.

"Aku tak begitu paham," ujar Yoongi mencoba menetralkan keadaan, "tapi akan lebih baik jika kau taruh harapan pada orang yang tulus menerimamu."

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

Ya, mengertilah. _Demi kebaikanmu sendiri._

Setelah gadis itu mencoba mengerti dan memberinya senyum kaku, Yoongi biarkan dia membungkukkan diri mengucap terimakasih, meninggalkannya bersenandika dengan pikiran. Sampai dia memutuskan untuk berbalik langkah, mengucap salam jumpa pada sekolah ini untuk esok hari.

Entahlah. Sampai saat ini Yoongi masih menilai kasih sayangnya begitu tinggi. Bukan apa-apa. Sebab dia hanya telah mengerti, tak perlu membuang-buangnya untuk hal yang bersifat sementara.

Karena gugusan vermillion dalam aliran darahnya, suratan takdir yang telah lama memberitahu untuk jatuh hati, hanya padanya seorang.

 _Dia_.

Dia, si cantik dari sekolah menengah atas yang jaraknya dari arah selatan sekitar empat ribu kaki, saat ini tengah berada di jalur yang sama dengannya. Langkah kaki yang berlawanan arah, namun tatapan mereka bersinergi. Berada dalam satu simpulan, komunikasi implisit yang berbunyi dalam masing-masing pikiran.

Sayang. Wajahnya kini tengah diselubungi gundah. Gundah yang mata ketiganya yakini, diperuntukkan kepada seorang laki-laki. Ya. Laki-laki itu. Kekasihnya yang terakhir, si anak baru dari Jepang. Tidak salah lagi. _Putus asmara lagikah?_

Ah, ingin rasanya Yoongi memeluknya. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam perkiraannya pula, ini hanya bersifat sementara. Laki-laki itu jelas masih mencintainya. Firasatnya pun berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti, dengan alasan yang sama dia akan sedikit menjadi bahaya yang mengancam.

Dan di bawah naungan sumpah dengan komitmennya sendiri, saat itu pula dirinya akan menghentikannya.

Namun, biarlah. Biarkan setelah ini memori tentang dirinya terkunci untuk sementara. Biarkan waktu yang akan membuatnya bicara sampai nanti mereka bertemu kembali, dalam sebuah episode kehidupan yang mempersembahkan akhir bahagia untuk mereka berdua.

Biarlah untuk saat ini, senyum tulusnya saja yang menghampiri Dia.

.

.

.

 _Salam kenal, belahan jiwa._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**


End file.
